


A Thousand Reasons To Stay

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, HAPPY ENDING I PROMISE YOU, Penelope in season 2, soulmates Posie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: Josie has recovered from getting shot but her heart doesn't recover from Penelope's absence.It's up to Lizzie to help her twin sister.





	A Thousand Reasons To Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read:
> 
> Hope jumping into Malivore never happened. 
> 
> Reminder: bear with grammar mistakes please because english isn't my first language.
> 
> Kudos and comments would be amazing.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

Josie never thought there was something more painful than Penelope breaking up with her and then after months even leaving Salvatore School.

Except there was.

The bullets that fired out of the gun against her chest. Lizzie crying. Her dad looking all desperate. 

But Josie was okay now. She survived it thanks to Hope's blood and her mother was also back.

Caroline had arrived in Mystic Falls with Freya and Keelin after Freya had contacted her telling her that Josie and Lizzie were researching the merge. 

Caroline, Keelin and Freya had entered the gates of Salvatore School together at night few hours later after the Triad attack. The vampire woman was shocked and shaken up since Alaric had called her to tell her what had happened. 

"Josie! Lizzie!", Caroline had called out in relief when she entered her daughters room and found them cuddling each other in Lizzie's bed.

They had spent hours of talking and crying. Just like Hope had talked with her two aunts and even cried with suddenly seeing Freya in front of her.

Caroline helped her brunette daughter to put on her blue Salvatore sweater back on after she got examined by Keelin.

"The wounds healed, Josie.", Caroline smiled softly at her daughter.

Josie stared at Caroline, her face showing no emotion. Caroline sat down next to her daughter and waited for her patiently to speak.

Finally Josie smiled a little and Caroline smiled back.

But the words that left Josie's mouth revealed that she wasn't happy.

"What about the wounds of Penelope dumping me and then leaving the school, mom? When will they heal?", Josie asked and her voice cracked near the end.

"Penelope left the school?"

Josie scoffed and shook her head.

"Lizzie knew but didn't tell me. Dad knew but didn't tell me or you. Wow."

"Come here.", Caroline said her voice soothing and she opened her arms for her daughter.

Josie leaned her head against Caroline's shoulder and a sob escaped from her lips.

A sob she had been holding in since Penelope had walked away from her with a suitcase.

"I am sorry. I am sorry I wasn't there for you, sweetheart.", Caroline whispered.

"But you are here now, mom! At least you came back to me!", Josie cried out.

"But Penelope didn't and she never will!"

Lizzie's heart broke when she heard Josie crying. The blonde was standing outside of their room and had listened to everything.

Lizzie knew it was her fault Josie was hurting this much. If she had told Josie earlier about Penelope leaving, then Penelope would be here.

Lizzie was convinced that Penelope would have thrown herself in front of Josie, prevending her twin to never get shot.

Lizzie had fucked up Josie prevending Penelope from leaving and now it was up to Lizzie to bring Penelope back.

-

"Good Morning, Lizzie.", Hope greeted her the next day and Landon also offered her smile, who were having breakfast in the cafeteria.

Lizzie smiled at them before turning her attention to Freya.

"Could you help me with something?"

-

_"Mom, are soulmates real?"_

_8 years old Penelope looked up to her mother who caressed over her head._

_"You really liked the movie, didn't you?"_

_Little Penelope nodded excitedly._

_"Well, sweetheart...remember the day you tripped on the playground, hurt your knee yet you refused to tell me to not get me worried? But when you came home I asked you if you are okay? I felt your pain."_

_Little Penelope's green eyes widened._

_"Like the soulmates in the movie?"_

_"Exactly."_

_"But those were romantic soulmates..like your dad and me. However there also seems to be a family soulmates service.", the raven haired woman shrugged._

_"Where is my romantic soulmate, mommy?"_

_"You will have a lot of time to find them, Penelope. Or they will find you."_

_"I hope she is really pretty, mommy..."_

_Penelope glanced down at the stuffed teddy bear in her arms._

_"And cute..like my teddy.", Penelope smiled._

_Penelope's mom laughed softly at this._

Penelope had felt the soulmate pain hours ago in her chest and she just knew that it was Josie. So after begging her dad to buy her a plane ticket and flying back to Mystic Falls, she pushed the front door to the Salvatore School open.

Her coven were the first to spot the ravenhaired girl entering the common room. 

"Where is Josie?", Penelope asked them loudly, interrupting their happy squeals.

Silence. Even those who didn't belong to Penelope's coven avoided eye contact with the witch.

"Wow, that was fast."

Penelope whirled around and saw Lizzie with Freya.

"I didn't do anything yet.", Freya revealed.

-

"How did the voting go? Is mom ruling the school now instead of dad?", Josie asked and didn't even bother to her look at the door while she was lying in her bed, knees pulled to her chest, thinking about Penelope.

"I have no idea what you are talking about.", a voice sighed.

A voice that caused Josie's heart to beat faster and to stop at the same time. It caused to make the impossible becoming possible.

Just like the owner of the voice.

Just like Penelope Park.

The second Josie spotted Penelope in the door she attempted to move but Penelope hurried to her, her shaking hands carefully pressing her back in the matress and then pulling away immediately, because Penelope was scared she hurt Josie.

"Don't move.", Penelope said, her voice soothing.

The way Penelope looked at Josie, while she carefully brushed a hair strand back behind her ear, made Josie want to wrap her arms around Penelope and never letting her go again.

For a few minutes the only sound in the room were their heavy breaths. 

As if both had ran without stopping.

 But it was the truth.

 Josie had ran away from Penelope and then Penelope had ran away from Josie but right now there was no escape for both of them. 

The only movement came from their eyes, taking in each other's presence.

"You are here?", Josie released in one shaky breath.

"Does it hurt?", Penelope asked back at the same time.

"Now that you are here it doesn't."

Penelope teared up with this. Josie took her hand and slid it under the collar of her shirt.

Josie felt goosebumps the second Penelope's fingers touched her skin. 

"Hope's blood saved me.", Josie explained.

"But the wounds you left for me..they hurt me till now.", Josie added.

Penelope removed her hand from Josie's chest to cup her face and Josie also took Penelope's face in her hands, foreheads touching.

"Why are you here?", Josie repeated.

"I felt it.", Penelope whispered through her tears.

"I felt you getting shot."

"How is that possible?"

"JoJo, we are witches and we exist. So, why shouldn't soulmates exist too?"

Josie answered Penelope with kissing her. Penelope immediately kissed her back and moved her hands to Josie's neck to pull her closer. The kiss was rough in the beginning both letting out the desire and longing they had hidden for each other since a long time.

Their lips slowed down and Josie and Penelope let out the love they always had for each other.

The love that never went away. 

The love that would always be present in their hearts no matter how far away they would be from each other.

"I am sorry, I couldn't protect you, JoJo.", Penelope gasped for air after their kiss.

"Make it up to me. Protect me from now on. Fight for me. Stay with me, Penelope.", Josie begged.

"Will you fight for yourself while I am here?", Penelope murmured against Josie's lips.

"Not only for myself. I will fight for us. Because I love you, Penelope Park."

Penelope's heart skipped a beat with this and she beamed at Josie.

"You just gave me a thousand reasons to stay for, JoJo. I love you too."

Lizzie who had just entered the room and had just witnessed the I love you's smiled at the two girlfriends.

"Peez!"

Lizzie got shoved to the side by MG.

"Don't Peez me!", Penelope hissed playfully pulling away from the hug.

"Not protecting my girl while I am absent? Where is Jed at? I didn't find his ass and brought him back here for nothing?!"

"Babe, calm down.", Josie said.

"I am okay. I told you."

"Babe?", MG grinned.

Penelope wrapped an arm around Josie's waist and looked at Lizzie. Josie also just noticed Lizzie.

"Lizzie Saltzman will you please take this idiot to a double date with me and JoJo?", Penelope asked.

Josie feared the worst to happen. But it didn't.

"Sure.", Lizzie smiled at MG.

Then the blonde looked at her frowning twin sister.

"If you are happy, I am happy."

Josie sighed in relief and leaned against Penelope.

Sometimes it took two bullets to bring soulmates together.

**Author's Note:**

> For my We Are Family readers: the next update will be most likely next week because of exams.
> 
> I hope you liked it.


End file.
